Hapes Consortium
The Hapes Consortium is an absolute monarchy holding dominion over a relatively small sector of space known as the Hapes Cluster, situated in the Inner Rim. The Consortium maintained strict isolationism as a core principle for several millennia, shunning contact with outsiders since it was first founded by the female descendants of the Lorell Raiders. This allowed a distinct culture to develop, steeped in traditions that Hapans hold in high esteem even to this day. Following a bloody civil war that caused the near-collapse of their economy and revolutionized aspects of Hapan society, gradual contact with the galaxy outside their borders was re-established over the course of several decades. Having rebuilt its society, economy, military, and industrial capacity, the Consortium has become a somewhat reluctant, yet arguably significant, player in Galactic politics. Led by King Alex Tylger, the government maintains a non-expansionist stance, seeking to balance tradition and cultural preservation with its new-found responsibilities as a major power in the galaxy. History Ancient History The Pre-Founding Age (Year -4496 to Year -4026) Few records from this period of Hapan history have survived the passage of time, but it is known that during this time the brutal and savage Lorell Raiders were a constant thorn in the side of the Galactic Republic. They raided countless worlds and were a continuous threat in the mid and outer rims of the galaxy. As the Republic intensified the efforts to track them down, the Raiders had to seek out locations for new bases of operations. It was at this time they dared to venture into a gap in the Transitory Mists. Within they found the Lorell system functioning as a natural gateway in the cosmic dustcloud. They established colonies on Lorell and later Hapes Prime. Continuing their old ways, the Raiders robbed worlds of vast amounts of wealth while also kidnapping the most beautiful women they could find. The women were forced to serve as slaves and wives of the pirates and were often left behind on the Raiders colonies within the Hapes Cluster. In the end the Republic sent the Jedi to deal with the Raiders threat. Most of the Raiders ships were destroyed in extensive campaigns and much of the male population was killed in the process. This left the women outnumbering the men within the cluster. Led by Ta'a Chume and Enelithia Nele'serin they rose up against their husbands and oppressors in rebellion and in turn took over all the Raiders assets and outposts. The Age of Queen Mothers (Year -4026 to Year -81) Sometimes referred to as the first golden age, it was at this time that the Hapes Consortium was established as an actual governing body with the Queen Mother as head of state. It lasted nearly four thousand years with nine specific eras and ten dynasties. Treasures the Lorell Raiders had robbed from outside worlds were used to purchase defences and goods to build up an actual peaceful society within the Hapes Cluster. Some decades were spent indoctrinating new ideals and ideas into the minds of the population and it was not until three to four centuries had passed that the Consortium began to change into more familiar form with noble families, a class ruled society with feudal control and an actual space fleet. The civilisation grew over time, slowly expanding across the Hapes Cluster, not needlessly disturbing the nature on worlds where human presence was not needed. To the female Hapans the balance of nature and civilisation was extremely important, as were the ideals of beauty and perfection. The military grew stronger, as did the power of the royalty and nobility. The new government was often troubled by piracy and mercenaries over the centuries. While the Hapans resented what the Lorell Raiders had stood for, they also recognised that the savages had been their ancestors and were murdered by the guardians of the Galactic Republic and for this reason they banned Force users from the cluster. Sentient species who were native to the cluster were annexed and made part of Hapan society, often in lesser roles as servants and slaves. Religion was also banned in order to cement the idea of the Queen Mother being the ultimate power of the Hapan peoples. The borders of the Hapes Consortium were closed from the second millennium in order to prevent any more foreign attacks and intervention on the Hapan government. By the end of the final dynasty, the last Queen Mother fell into a coma without designating a heir. This triggered a massive military conflict due to the vulnerability of the Hapan feudal system. Corrupt and power hungry nobility joined under the banners of those who would make a claim for the Hapan throne and plunged the Consortium in to an extensive conflict. The Dark Age (Year -81 to Year -26) The Dark Age refers to the time-period between the fall of Year -81 to the summer of Year -26 when the Hapes Cluster was in a state of chaos and the Hapes Consortium technically ceased to exist as a unified governing body, with the creation of initially two (later more) governing regimes who fought for control. The Hapan Civil War took place between early Year -80 and Year -28, with the eventual surrender of the Draconian Union to Andrew Starfyre's Phoenix Movement in Year -27. It was a time when the ancient noble houses waged war on one other, squandering Hapan treasuries to fulfill their own needs and fund the machines of war. The age had a profound impact on Hapan society, but is said to have changed it for the better. Modern History Phoenix Age - King Andrew I (Year -26 to Year 1) King Andrew ruled the Hapes Consortium with a firm yet gentle hand. He adopted a style of leadership similar to many of the historical Queen Mothers and encouraged unity across the Hapes Cluster. King Andrew I, or as more properly titled in the Hapanii language; Andrew Rai`ix Chume Starfyre was the first male monarch of the Consortium, having been granted the position by a majority of the remaining nobility after the conclusion of the Hapan Civil War and instigating what Hapans refer to as the Phoenix Age, named after the movement to which King Andrew owed his ascension to the throne. The Hapan Treasury had been all but emptied during the destructive war that preceded this Age, and as such the majority of King Andrew's reign was spent working to rebuild the Consortium and re-unite the Hapes Cluster under a single banner. During this time period, the Hapes Consortium took steps towards initiating contact with the Galaxy outside the Hapes Cluster. Black Sun became the principle trading partner of the Consortium, largely owed to the friendship between King Andrew and Princess Storm. The agreement consisted largely of the importation of raw materials to the Cluster from the trade syndicate's mining complexes. Due to his frail health, King Andrew decided to abdicate in favour of Crown-Prince James, who he had appointed as his heir in Year -2. The official abdication took place in the summer of Year 1 after the Hapes Consortium had been administrated for a year by Lord Tylger as Regent and Prime Minister. The transition from the Phoenix Age to the Golden Age went smoothly with the only dissent coming from the Royal Hapan Army and Grand General Harr. Former King Andrew died on Year 1 Day 243 shortly after the coronation of King James from the injuries he received in an assassination plot.3 Second Golden Age - King James I (Year 1 to Year 11) Jessy Rai`ix Chume James Hapesah became the second male monarch of the Consortium and was one of the longest-serving heads-of-state of the Galaxy in recent times, with a reign lasting no less than ten years. Widely recognised as a successful and loved leader of the Consortium, King James' coronation saw the beginning of the Second Golden Age. Though King James' reign was by no means uneventful - with the attempted military revolt by Grand General Harr, the Black Sun Crisis, the coalition against the Horizon Conglomerate, and the Dellalt Conflict occurring during his time in power, each was dealt with swiftly and with a favourable outcome for the King and the Consortium. The Second Golden Age was named as such due to the massive expansion of both the Hapan Armed Forces and the Consortium's government, with many business endeavours and construction projects to further restock the Hapan treasury, seeing the Consortium past the point where it needed to rely on the assistance and loans of other governments. The latter stages of King James' reign also saw the formation of the Imperial Union in Year 7, a diplomatic body created initially between the Hapes Consortium and the Galactic Empire, which later expanded to include other governments. Though the Union agreement made provisions for military assistance in defensive actions, the Consortium was not obliged by the agreement to take part in offensive campaigns, thus servicing the continued Hapan desire to remain outsiders in the Galactic Civil War. King James also fostered the Hapes Consortium's second era of prosperous relations with the Trade Federation, following Jacob Jansen's ascension to the position of Viceroy. Shortly before the end of his reign, the two governments created an alliance considered seperate of the Imperial Union, involving a mutual defence pact and common foreign policy. After ten prosperous years in power, King James chose to retire to the Hapan system of Rii, appointing Crown Prince Alexander Tylger to succeed him, despite having his own young child who would have, in some years, been eligible for the throne. In his abdication speech to the nation, King James indicated that his retirement had been a long time in the planning, and the transference of power to the Consortium's latest male monarch occurred without any turbulence. King Alexander I (Year 11-present) Alexander Rai`ix Chume Tylger Arxianah succeeded King James on Year 11 Day 82, causing ripples of shock to spread throughout the Galactic Community at the abdication of King James. King Alexander's ascension was, however, viewed favourably by the majority of the Hapan nobility. Tylger, a nobleman from Arxian, had served in the Royal Hapan Armed Forces and had also held many prestigious government positions such as Prime Minister, Minister of Law, Minister of Culture, Minister of the Interior, and Lord Regent, prior to being named heir to the Throne and being awarded the title of Crown Prince. King Alexander's coronation occurred after the traditional observance of the 'Month of the Vacant Throne,' and was then followed by an official state ball with many external officials invited to attend. Inviting representatives from both sides of the Galactic Civil War and numerous heads of state, the new monarch demonstrated an apparent willingness to enter in to dialogue for the sake of peace. The great-grandnephew of the last Queen Mother - Inaq Thian Pal`durath - through his granduncle's marriage to Pelin`a Da`tan Pal`durath, Tylger is the heir to a so-called Draconian tradition. E Unio Drakenus, the Union of Dragons or Draconian Union, was a major contender for the Throne during the Hapan Civil War. This alliance of conservative nobles favoured a strong and absolute monarchy, ruling through the feudal nobility, promoting heavy militarisation, while maintaining the traditions of Hapan culture. Upon taking the Throne, it became evident that the new Sovereign was intent on leading the Consortium with these historical values in mind. In the months following Tylger's ascension in Year 11, the Hapes Consortium became involved in several conflicts outside the Hapes Cluster. Political pundits and analysts felt that, given the militaristic nature of Hapan society, armed conflicts and demonstration of military supremacy was an effective way for a new Sovereign to affirm his or her control. Government Royal Family The Royal Family rules the Hapes Consortium, with a Sovereign on the Throne. This system of government was part of the founding principle of the Consortium and has continued to be enforced ever since, apart from the interlude of the Dark Age when several parties contested the right to rule. Many of these contenders were either members of the last dynasty, scions of noble houses, or descendants former royal houses. While the Hapan monarchy was originally hereditary, typically favouring the Sovereign's first-born child or first-born female child, this tradition has not been enforced since the reunification in Year -26. In ancient times, dynasties of ruling monarchs were occasionally overthrown or died out, causing the nobility to select a new family to take the Throne. In modern times, the reigning Sovereign typically selects his or her heir from among the most worthy senior officials of the Consortium that are of Hapan descent. Hence the heir of the Sovereign may not be a blood relative, though customs of adoption have been common among the nobility and royalty of the Consortium. If a Sovereign dies without an appointed heir, the Council of Lords along with veteran members of the Royal Council select a new Sovereign. Besides the Sovereign, members of the Royal Family may serve the Consortium in a variety of official or unofficial positions. Historically, Pelin`a (Princess) Da`tan Pal`durath, the daughter of the last Queen Mother, served as the Royal Overseer for the Rifle Worlds. In recent times, Pelin`a Tara Tylger served as commander of the Chume`doro, as well as Fel`da of Intelligence (granting her an independent seat on the Royal Council.) The Royal Family has a number of luxurious residences at their disposal, but the Fountain Palace is considered to be the official Royal residence. Situated in the heart of Chume`Dan on Hapes Prime, it is one of the oldest structures in the Hapes Cluster. Royal Council The Royal Council is the upper chamber of Lorell Hall, the Consortium's executive and legislative body. The Royal Council consists of the Fel`das (Ministers) of the six ministries (Interior, External Affairs, Defence, Industry, Intelligence, and Finance), arbitrary Royal Advisors of various standing and title, as well as occasional Fel`tas (Deputy Ministers). They debate and discuss all matters pertaining to the Consortium's policies, direction, and projects, though only the Fel`da have an actual vote on matters of importance. If the Sovereign so wishes, he or she will appoint a Fel`da Regalix (Prime Minister). This person can either serve in that role while maintaining jurisdiction over a ministry, or ascend to that position exclusively. Hence the number of individuals on the council is never fixed. The Fel`da Regalix functions as a chairman of the Royal Council, tallying votes in debates and tabling matters of importance. When the Sovereign is absent for an extended period of time, the Fel`da Regalix is temporarily elevated by decree to the position of Regent. The Sovereign may also decide to appoint a more permanent Tarix Chume (Lord Regent), who serves as a co-ruler subordinate to the monarch, yet superior to the Fel`da. This position was initially invented for the sake of Zell Jaak, a Tarix (Grand Duke) whom King James wished to make his Crown Prince. Jaak's race (Falleen) caused an uproar among the nobility, leading the the instatement of the Lord Regent, considered to be a co-ruler, though not a heir apparent. Only three people have held this position in recent history: Zell Jaak, Alex Tylger, and Locke Firecam. If the Sovereign appoints a Crown Prince or Crown Princess, that person is also given a seat on the Royal Council, and is considered superior to the Lord Regent, Fel`da Regalix, and the other members of the chamber. Council of Lords The Council of Lords is the lower chamber of Lorell Hall, consisting of various nobles representing their holdings in the Hapes Consortium. Members of this chamber are exclusively appointed by the Sovereign at his or her behest, and are limited to discussing matters pertaining to governance and nobility privileges. Individuals with noble titles may be stripped of their privileges due to failure to meet standards of excellence, or a prolonged absence from the political scene. While Consortium had an extravagant feudal nobility ruling over its worlds and systems prior to the Dark Age, the Hapan Civil War led to the dissolution of many prominent noble houses, and a centralisation of power under the Sovereign in Year -26. Most noble families were stripped of representative privileges by King Andrew and were mostly allowed to retain a mere ceremonial role. Near the end of his reign, King Andrew began reinstating the prominence of the nobility, starting with the appointment of Alexander Tylger as Tarix. During the reign of King James, this tradition would continue with the appointment of new Tarix, typically holding dominion over a star system. Following the ascension of King Alexander, reforms have been underway to reinstate some of the privileges and authority of lower tiers of nobility, which also includes representation in the Council of Lords. Territory Official records of charted celestial bodies within the Hapes Cluster indicates that the Hapes Consortium is made up of 95 planets and 19 smaller planetoids, spread out across seven distinct regions. The sector is wrapped in a nebula known as the Transitory Mists, characterised by an assortment of massive gravity wells, ion storms, and concentrations of cosmic dust that greatly impedes hyperspace travel to the region. Because of this, travel to the Hapes Cluster is usually conducted through the transit points at Lorell and Roqoo. In historic times, it was typically said that the Hapes Consortium was made up of 63 worlds. While colonisation and settlement programs have since expanded the number of inhabited worlds, the historic number remains firmly imbedded as a basic "fact" about the Hapes Cluster. Since Year 10, the Consortium has also laid claim to the planet of Taboon in the Stenness Node, a small sector between the Hapes Cluster and Trade Federation space that is considered a joint security zone or protectorate of both governments. Society & Culture Politics The Hapes Consortium consists of many unique worlds and semi-autonomous systems that recognizes the Sovereign as their Head of State, and rely on the Royal Council to keep their best interests in mind, both in domestic and external affairs. In the millennia since its foundation - due to the radically different human ethnicities, cultures, and belief systems that had been brought to the Hapes Cluster by the Lorell Raiders - many groups sought to establish their own colonies within this patch of space. Various indigenous species were also found in the Cluster, many of whom were either conquered by the descendants of the Raiders, or joined the Consortium voluntarily, such as the population of Maires. All these worlds are represented at the Royal Court by their local leaders, such as the Archon of Vergill, while noble rulers represent their dominions in the Council of Lords. Historical Ideology In historical times, across nine distinct eras and ten dynasties, the Hapan political scene developed in several directions. While the Consortium was originally heavily centralised around Hapes Prime and Lorell, steps were taken to expand the sphere of influence across the Hapes Cluster. This was accomplished through the establishment of colonies, state-sponsored corporations aimed at exploration, as well as the establishment of a feudal nobility. While the majority of the Hapan population lived in relative harmony, rivalries between noble families plagued the upper echelons of Hapan society, eventually culminating in the Hapan Civil War at the end of the Pal`durath dynasty as an extention of the two Princess' struggle over the contested crown. As a result, distinct ideologies developed, favouring various degrees of centralisation and control. Today, most of these ideological directions are considered insignificant or archaic, playing no major role in the day-to-day governance of the Consortium, or the selection of government officials. Isolationism The stance of isolationism and non-intervention was an unofficial practice from the foundation of the Consortium, though it became an official stance when the government closed the Hapes Cluster to outsiders some three thousand years ago to prevent the meddling of the Galactic Republic and other contenders for galactic governance, such as the Sith Empire, in Hapan affairs. Contact with the outside Galaxy remained sparse until around Year -2, when Lorell was opened as an ambassadorial world in hopes of bringing new revenue to the Hapan state. Gradually, the Consortium sought out contact with major galactic powers, or were specifically sought out, in hopes of establishing good relations. With the Galactic Republic overthrown and transformed in to the Galactic Empire, and with the Jedi eradicated, the Consortium felt more comfortable with finally playing a role in the galactic community. Under King Andrew, the Consortium initially dealt with Black Sun as a major trading partner. The Black Sun Crisis in Year 3 would, however, reaffirm Hapan distrust of foreign powers and reignite the movements calling for strengthened national integrity and military superiority. King James established relations with the Rebel Alliance, in part due to the Galactic Empire's unwillingness to recognize the Hapes Consortium. Following the coup that overthrew Emperor Charon, the Hapan government abandoned relations with the Rebel movement and established itself as a friend of the Galactic Empire, which would later lead to the establishment of the Imperial Union. While involving itself in several galactic political and economic alliances, the Consortium remains - for the most part - largely isolationist, and rarely involves itself in foreign conflicts unless its own interests are threatened. Economy & Commerce The Hapan economy is considered to be among the strongest in the galaxy. Historically speaking, the Hapes Consortium was always been extremely wealthy thanks to the careful financial planning and investments by various ruling dynasties. The Hapan Civil War drained much of the economy and the last four decades have been spent rebuilding the economy, a project which has passed beyond all expectation. Lorell is the primary Hapan commerce and ambassadorial world used to link the Hapes Consortium to the outside galaxy. The Lorell system was opened to the outside galaxy in Year -2. Since then it has been built up as a massive trade hub and is home to billions of beings, most of which are business-sentients. Dozens of major intergalactic corporations and conglomerates have been granted permits to develop the surface. This has led to a massive increase of income for the Hapan government in the form of taxes and trade fees. Most of the planet's surface is now covered by a giant city which smaller portions are designated as city-districts. Terephon became a major investment for the Hapan government as it was developed between Year 1 and Year 3. The building project itself created work for thousands of smaller construction companies and millions of workers, all organised by Fel`da Regalix Jaak and the Royal Hapan Support Corps. The planet was bombarded and the atmosphere destroyed during the Hapan Civil War and much money was spent terraforming the planet and building massive glass domes over many of the city-districts, making it the first modern ecumenopolis. All of the planet is now covered in buildings and is populated by close to 19 billion Hapans. Haradan, Gormoth, and Daein are recent efforts to create newer and improved versions of Terephon in other regions of the Hapes Cluster. These projects would come to surpass all expectations, further cementing the Consortium's status as an economic superpower. The Royal League of Commerce is an assembly headed by the Ministry of Industry where all the owners or leaders of Consortium's nationalised corporations meet to discuss matters of importance relating to their work within the Hapes Cluster. The current members of the league are: The Olanji Corporation, Endara Mining Corporation, and Endara Reclaim Industries. Other sources of income include galactic trade, customs fees and ship registration fees. A number of trading stations and commerce centres can be found in the Hapes Cluster, available to all. Law The Hapes Consortium has understood that, although its principles of absolute monarchy are de jure according to the Constitution and the established traditions where-as the King’s word is supreme, it also recognises de facto that the exercise of the Royal prerogative in defiance of the rule of Law would only reduce the perceived legitimacy of the State with regards to its own nationals and dependent corporations. Hence, the role of the Sovereign is to act as the final arbiter, who legislates and enforces the law, without defying his own law. While the Hapan system is no where near perfect, neither is any other galactic equivalent, as laws are continuously amended, repealed and updated as society evolves and new realities emerge. A sturdy and efficient legislative process is required for laws to be enacted and updated in a society. The Consortium's legal expertise therefore lies within the Ministry of the Interior. The Fel`da would write the laws, submit it to the Royal Council for their thoughts, then hand it to the King for his consent or veto. The moment it receives consent, it is announced publicly. Gender Roles For nearly four thousand years, the females were favoured in the matriarchal society of the Hapes Consortium. Men were considered inferior and incapable of leading. This did, however, sometimes vary from world to world, and male nobles were sometimes seen as exceptions from the norm. Though no real change took place until the Hapan Civil War which the women of the Consortium could not fight alone. Men served as warriors while women, for the most part, were in charge. Even the most conservative of the Hapans, such as the leaders of the Draconian Union, realised that they needed the assistance of men to prevail in the conflict. The actual formal equalisation of the sexes did not occur until sometime in to the reign of King Andrew when there was an outcry for equal rights in certain parts of the Consortium, such as the Rifle Worlds region and the Interior region. The decision to give equal rights and status was considered controversial by a majority, but still went through. This led to an increased amount of male government officials and military officers over the years. While the sexes are legally equal today, the females are still considered superior on a number of worlds. Species & Class The Hapes Cluster is inhabited by numerous sentient species who are all considered subjects of the Hapan throne. The dominant species of the Hapan society is the Hapanii-human race which is a term used to describe any human who is the descendant of the Lorell Raiders. Other notable species are Hapanii-Belgorians, a race from the wartorn world of Belgor, Hapanii-Mairans from Maires and the Hapanii-Varno from Varn. There are a number of other sentient species who, along with the previously mentioned, work with equal rights in the Consortium. The non-human species were granted equal rights either during or shortly after the Hapan Civil War as oppression of these were considered to be remnants of the old ways. The Consortium has also seen waves of immigration from the outside Galaxy in the later stages of King Andrew's reign and later King James'. Not all applicants are accepted, but both the Hapan government and the Royal Hapan Armed Forces have numerous individuals of species not native to the Cluster serving. The Consortium does not discriminate on the basis of race or gender, save for ascension to royal titles. As opposed to the old times where the Consortium maintained a very strict class hierarchy with titles, ranks and positions, the modern Hapan society is divided in to royalty, nobility, and regular citizens. The regular members of the Royal Hapan Armed Forces and Lorell Hall are considered regular citizens, though they typically hold a specific civilian title that indicates their status within the Hapan social hierarchy. Family Family is important to Hapans, and many take great pride in their lineage and families. On some worlds, arranged marriages between popular or powerful families were known to happen, to further cement the relationship between the two in joint business ventures and the like. Marrying in to a noble family was also considered a great thing as the rest of the family would become directly related to someone of importance in the Consortium. The Hapan Civil War was especially bad for many Hapans who had family on several sides of the conflict. Education Education has always been considered important by the Hapan government. In earlier days, only certain types of education were available for males while females could go through higher classes of education. All types are now available to all genders and species. Newer subjects of the Hapan throne, both from inside and outside the Consortium, are processed through the Royal Hapan Academy, managed by the Ministry of the Interior's Department of Culture. Here they learn in detail about Hapan history, Hapan culture, Hapan laws and Hapan society. If a career within the Royal Hapan Armed Forces is chosen, they may go through academies for their respective branch within the military. Technology The Hapans take great pride in their technological achievements, which includes swift hyperspeed and sublight engines for Royal Hapan Navy vessels. Their technology and unique design is admired and often sought after by foreigners, but the Hapes Consortium keeps all distinct Hapan technology to itself. In naval warfare, the Hapan turbolaser has been considered inferior to foreign weapons. Improving this is seen as a top priority for Hapan Research & Development. Presently distinct Hapan designs employed by the Hapes Consortium's military forces include the Pulsar Battle Cruiser, the Battle Dragon, the Nova Battle Cruiser, the Miy'til Interceptor, the Hetrinar Assault Bomber, the Atlas Troop Transport Shuttle, and the H-1 Light Battle Tank. Other significant and famous technological achievements include the Pulse Mass Generators and Gun of Command. While they prefer their own ships and technology, the Hapans have few problems with using foreign design as well, as long as they suit their needs. This is especially true since the Consortium's entry in to the Imperial Union granted access to previously restricted Imperial technology designed for supremacy in warfare. Language The dominant language of the Hapes Cluster is Hapan, which is an evolved form of the language spoken by the Lorell Raiders. It is used for all official duties, be it governmental or military. Galactic Basic is used in some portions of the Hapes Cluster, primarily Lorell, for trade and commerce along with other trade dialects such as Sy Bisti. Some lesser and local languages are found on worlds of the Hapes Cluster where Hapanii-humans are not dominant. Hapan is considered difficult to learn by outsiders. It is described as flowing off the tongue and many terms and concepts within the language can be difficult to grasp. Also, body language and emphasis on sounds are used to distinguish differing meanings of identical words. Even so, most Hapan worlds have different dialects. Notable dialects that differ from the norm are those of Charubah, Gormoth and Arxian. Art, Architecture, Literature and Music Hapan art is a term usually used to describe paintings that are near photo-realistic, which Hapans seem to prefer. Most paintings found in the Consortium are of landscapes, as Hapans love nature, but one will always find pictures of Hapan royalty and nobility as well. On most worlds there are countless statues dedicated to living or deceased individuals who had some sort of impact on the Consortium, be it on a widespread or local level. Hapan architecture varies from world to world as most have slightly differing culture. However, Hapans enjoy keeping their buildings white as most of them have a fondness for light and brightness. Almost all buildings are extravagantly decorated with ornamentation along the roof or around windows, doors and arches. Often domes are built on top of buildings, painted in a colour to represent the status of the building in question. Hapan literature was in modern times mostly poetry about nature and beauty, sometimes tales of heroism and the like. Since the Hapan Civil War, much literature describes battles and events during the war and some have written biographies about the major leaders of the war. Recent events such as the Black Sun Crisis and the assassination of King Andrew have also made their way in to written form, and have also been dramatised in holo-flicks and operas. Music in the Hapes Consortium has always been dominated by female singers and soft string instruments, but recently more extravagant compositions of music have been made, such as the new national anthem and numerous military marches. Hapans from the world Ut are famous for their singing. Holographic Category:Factions